New Perspectives
by Maggyo
Summary: How would the events during and after Horrorstuck have played out if different characters lived or died? Explore an alternate timeline to see the differences. Rated M for violence, language, etc. My first fic! I would love some constructive criticism.


Karkat recalled the events hazily in his mind. Tavros, Feferi, and Terezi stood by the nubby horned troll, waiting to greet the humans who were being led by Aradia, somehow. Tavros looked particularly ecstatic, despite all the bloody acts of violence he committed; despite his general good mood, he was still nervously twiddling his thumbs. Terezi could smell the candy red blood of the humans with a cackling smile, and Feferi seemed excited as always. Karkat was worried for Eridan, though; he had no idea whether he was living or not. As those two humans who Karkat vaguely remembers from his trolling session floated in their fancy god tier hoodies to this godforsaken fucking meteor stained with rainbows of blood, he took the time to reflect on events.

It all started with Vriska challenging Tavros on the edge of the meteor. Nitram apparently wanted to make her pay for her crimes of dooming the sessions with the creation of Bec Noir. Not that he'd expect anything less from that nervous nookstain. Karkat told Tavros it was a terrible fucking idea that would get him killed, but he didn't listen. However, what Karkat didn't expect was Tavros actually putting that new confidence of his to use. When all was said and done, Vriska's corpse lay rotting on the cold, steel floor, having died a just death.

Karkat was chatting with Sollux during that duel, worried about everyone's safety. He was already beginning to feel his sanity slipping from his grasp when suddenly Eridan transportalized into the room, brandishing a white wand crackling with energy.

"What do you want now, ed? I'm tired of your bullshit," Sollux asked Eridan.

He immediately raised his wand in front of him, giving the psychic a sneer. Feferi jumped up, worried for her matesprit.

"I'm here to put an end to you for fuckin up my entire fuckin life before joinin Bec Noir, that's what!" Eridan retorted. Before Sollux had the chance to remove his tinted glasses and blast Eridan with his psionics a white beam tore through him, leaving a gaping hole in his stomach dripping yellow. Sollux gasped for breath and reached out for Feferi before he collapsed to the floor, breathing his last. Feferi immediately drew her trident from her specibus, ready to avenge her fallen matesprit. Eridan hesistated for a second; perhaps he felt guilt, or some sympathy for his former morail. He blasted her right hip with a weaker burst of white science, knocking her out against the iron wall. Tyrian blood dripped on the floor, mixing with the pool of mustard blood. She was still breathing, however.

Kanaya and Karkat looked on with horror at the turn of events. Kanaya drew her lipstick, which immediately unfurled into a large white chainsaw. Eridan turned around to face the jadeblood, a look of pure hatred in his eyes. He looked over to the side of Kanaya, and saw the matriorb, the last bastion of hope for the trolls. Kanaya and Eridan stared off for what seemed like an eternity before Eridan shot a bolt of energy from the tip of his wand into the matriorb, destroying it and all hope for future generations of trolls. In an act of pure anger, Kanaya charged Eridan with her chainsaw, only to be shredded to pieces by several long bolts of white science. She knelt over in pure pain from the blows before dropping her chainsaw and breathing her last. Jade, Tyrian, and Mustard blood all mixed in the center of the computer room, forming a rainbow pool of death.

His work done, Eridan absconded to the transportalizer. Karkat, snapping to his senses, chased after Eridan for revenge of the death of his yellowblooded morail as well as Kanaya, drawing his trusty sickle before stepping on the transportalizer. Once he reached the opposite end of the teleporter, he could not see the cape of the seadweller. Karkat cursed at himself in anger for hesitating too long and allowing the doublecrossing seadweller to escape. Not one of the living trolls has seen Eridan ever since this rampage.

After Karkat returned to the bloody room to mourn the loss of his comrades, he noticed Feferi stir. _Thank fucking gog somebody on this fucking meteor other than that bull is still alive_, he thought. Feferi rubbed her eyeballs and glanced across the room, and her pleasant disposition immediately turned to one of horror. Sollux's body lay in a crumpled heap across the room, and Kanaya's corpse isn't very far away, nearby the scraps of the matriorb. Feferi buried her face in her arms, and Karkat could vaguely make out Tyrian tears leak from her arms.

Karkat was mortified and angry. He wanted to avenge his dead friends by killing the treacherous seadweller, yet the loss of Sollux specifically made him completely hardened, void to emotions. Karkat thought this day couldn't get any worse, yet as soon as he briefly peeked pack on his computer and discovered a new pesterlog, it did.

TC: WELCOME TO THE DARK CARNIVAL, MOTHERFUCKERS.


End file.
